One of These Nights
by Tybs23
Summary: In a crime-infested city, an evil mastermind reeks havoc, avoids the police, rules the streets, plotting what to do next, and, of course, courting the second most infamous criminal, and the head of the police's girlfriend, Miss Elizaveta Hedevary.
1. Chater I: The First Mask

**6 • 5 • 12**

**Tybs23 signing in.**

**One of These Nights  
**

**Chapter I  
**

**Disclaimer: Sigghhhhh* facing the facts here, we all know I don't know anything that is Hetalia related.**

**Alright. I'm back with, hopefully, a good, legitimate, awesome story that all you Pruhun freaks out there would like. I want to warn you all now, I watched _The Dark Knight, _a few hours ago, and this story is going to be heavily influenced by the movie.  
**

**So, I hope you enjoy. =D  
**

* * *

_"Death is inevitable. It was going to happen sooner or later. I knew my work was going to catch up with me eventually. Whether it was an accident, or intended, I am dead. However, I don't want my empire to collapse. Imagining it, my men are probably in utter confusion as to what to do and how to continue on. I am gone, but I don't want my legacy to die along. Therefore, I leave my business to my darling daughter. She is to rule as I did, and let the legacy of me carry on through the streets I ruled. I give her my permission to do as she likes with my work. She may sell it, continue on with it, pass it up, but, as my final wish, I ask she doesn't allow the police to stop what I created. Knowing my sweet daughter, I don't think such would become a reality. _**  
**

_As I buried under, I ask my final wish be carried out. I know my daughter can do what I ask. I leave it to her to do as she pleases. Good bye."  
_

A girl, wearing a mask, read as she sat at a dark, mahogany desk. She sat stiff in the leather chair as she read the will to a bunch of men around her. She dropped the crispy paper on the desk, and spun it around, allowing the men to read it. She placed her arms on the armrests, slowly stroking her fingers against her palm, while she let the men read what she just read. When they were done reading their leader's will, she folded it back and placed it in her coat pocket.

"Whose his daughter?"

"I am." The woman answered, quietly and simply. She stood up, only reaching about five-foot-six, while all the other men in the room were over six feet.

"I am his daughter and this is now mine, legally." The masked-woman whispered, but had a bit of edge and dominance to her voice.

"I want everyone to sit down." She motioned to the circular table in the next room. They all reluctantly took their respective seats while she stood at the head of the table. She placed her hands flat on the table, as she stood at elevated part of floor. The woman looked at each of the men in the eyes for a few seconds, however, they couldn't tell, because of her mask. She paused a few seconds, and spoke again.

She took a silence breath, and started, "I am now in charge whether you like it or not. I am carrying out my father's wish and continuing this _corporation_-" She used the word loosely. The woman with the slight Hungarian accent was about to continue speaking, but was cut off from one of the henchmen. "No _way _am I taking orders from a girl."

She waited a few moments as the air became heavy. The men nodded their heads in agreement, mumbles echoing off the walls of the large room. Impatiently, she took out a revolver, clicked the safety off, and fired at the opposing wall. After the loud gunshot, all the men let out a sound of confusion and went down as a first reaction. The woman stepped down from her step, and walked around the boys, walking slowly, keeping her firearm out. "Now," she pestered. "I really don't want to use drastic measures, but if I have to, _I will._"

She paused again, creating tension.

"You are all to listen and obey me. Do not underestimate me because I will kill you. I don't want anymore slacking. This is to continue on like my father never passed." She walked around the room once, returning to her step. "I want to start out small. See what all of you are capable of. Tomorrow, at six a.m, I want to rob a bank. The dumbasses that killed my father took everything, and I have to start all over. The Sovereign Bank at the corner of 49th and Main. is the bank we will start out with tomorrow. That means I want everyone in this room at 5 a.m to discuss planning."

She paused.

"Now, if you don't show up tomorrow. I have no choice but to hunt you down and kill you. I don't trust any of you yet, and if you aren't here when I ask, I have no choice but to believe you dropped out. I can't have you roaming the streets knowing everything. Understand?"

None of the men doubted her, and looked at each other, slightly wide-eyed.

"Don't be afraid. I promise you, I am an easy person to get along with, just don't do what I don't want you to do and I think we will get along just fine." Another dramatic pause. "Any questions?"

"What do we get?"

She smiled under her mask. She's got them.

"Everything." She answered simply. "If you listen to me, I can get you _anything _and _everything."_ She paused. "I can get you money easily, drugs- not a problem. Women, my father owned a brothel. As you can see, you can have everything you ever wanted, and all I ask is you simply follow my orders. You only live once, and I can make your one life reach it's full potential."

She waited a few more moments. "Any more questions?"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"I'm sorry but that question, I can't answer at this time. I ask again, any more questions."

_Silence._

"I hope to see you all tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note: First things first. If anyone didn't really pick it up, Elizaveta is the girl under the mask.**

**The "corporation" her father owned is an [illegal] drug and prostitute business around the city.**

**Now, some may say I really didn't pick up on her character. People, relax, it's only the first chapter. Yea, she's sweet, but she always had that bad-ass / crazy chick kind of persona to me.**

**So, anyway, bam, character one, Elizaveta is introduced to the story.**

**So, if I have to tell you, I am a huge fan of Pruhun. Probably my favorite pairing in all of anime. What can I say? And so the other day, I was watching The Dark Knight, and I actually wanted to write a fiction for Batman, but than that would include an OC, and therefore, flamers saying she's a Sue. So screw that. I decided to write a Hetalia fic. Which means, yes, this story is going to be heavily influenced by the movie. Quotes, references, and yes, characters, are going to be used. However, no this is not a crossover.**

**The next chapter involves Prussia as another criminal. What kind? Only hint, like I said: Batman.**

**Now, I'm going to be posting two chapters to start off with so before you check out Chapter two, review. Let me know who you think Prussia will portray.**

**I'll give you another irrelevant, unhelpful hint: Prussia will be based off my favorite villain of all time.**

**And finally, as of now, I can really use Beta reader. If anyone is interested, shoot me a message. **

**Till next time, Tybs signing out.**


	2. Chapter II: The Second Mask

**6 • 5 • 12**

**Tybs23 signing in.**

**One of These Nights  
**

**Chapter II  
**

**The Second Mask  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed from Chapter I. I still don't own anything. Nothing from Batman or Hetalia. D=**

**Back, presenting a new chapter, featuring the most awesome guy of Hetalia. Enjoyyyy. **

* * *

"I really don't like him. I want him dead." A man, who also wore a mask, said at the head of the table. He had his feet up on the desk, as he talked to his men. "He been ruining all my fun." The man with white hair and mask whined.

"And what do you think we should do?" One of the man's henchmen asked.

"Kill him. I just said that." The white haired man growled impatiently. "What information did you get on him?" The platinum blond man whispered quietly, rubbing his hands slowly.

A henchmen stood up to answer. "Nothin'. He uses a fake name, doesn't live in the city. All we know, he works or works for the police department."

"That doesn't help me at all." The masked man began to stroke his chin in concentration. "Granted, he doesn't really get in my way with my plans, but he managed to interrupt on a few occasions. Few too many. Fine. Whatever. I'll show the police, I can't be stopped. Soon. They'll realize, they won't be able to stop the Joker. They'll have to live with me."

One of the men cleared the throat as their leader began to talk to himself.

"On another note, the man you wanted killed,"

"Yes?" The Joker sang, smiling maniacally under his mask.

"He was murdered last night. His business, however, will not stop."

His smile dropped under his mask. "Excuse me?" The man at the head of the table asked quietly, and menacingly.

Another henchmen stood up next to his friend, and cleared his throat. "The will of Mr. Hédeváry . . . "

He read the will, proclaiming that his company would not be buried along with him, rather just have a new leader.

"His daughter is now in charge? Who is his daughter?"

"Unknown, sir. All I can assume is her surname is Hédeváry."

"You aren't really helpful. Not a problem. She only has about, hmm, say, twenty men left. That shouldn't be a problem for me. If you see her men, I want them killed. Simple. Soon, she'll be left by herself, and I'll take her out personally."

"Um, Joker?"

"Ja?"

"We don't know what her men look like."

"Fine. I'll get her some how; _one of these nights_. Her and her father bothered me_ too_ long." He clicked his tongue. "Her and the stupid Austrian officer are really making me _crazy_." He rolled his head, implying that he wasn't already crazy.

The doors burst open to the room, and everyone looked over at the man who presented himself next to a rather scary-looking bodyguard.

"Wang Yao, Ivan, pleasure to see you. How are you?" The Joker said, obviously smiling brightly under the creepy clown mask.

"Don't give me that, Joker. Where's my six million?"

"Six million?"

The Chinese man slammed his hands on the desk. "I want my six million_ dollars_ now. I leave for Hong-Kong tonight, and I know you robbed Hédeváry of everything he had. Coughing up what you owe me shouldn't be a problem."  
Wang Yao took his hands off the table, looking at the Joker dead in the face.

The Joker flipped his hair to the side and stood up, standing much more taller than the Chinese man, but not as tall as his Russian bodyguard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Wang Yao looked at his gold watch, losing every nerve he had. "I don't have all day. Now either you hand over my rightful check, or I take my money by force."

"Oh, please do. I've been extremely bored lately, and been itching for a fight."

Ivan looked at his employer for the command, wanting to punch the stupid Prussian out. He shook his head no, and left, his hair swinging around.

"This isn't over Joker! I'm getting my six million, if it kills you." He waved his finger in the air, and left.

"Than so be it!" He let out a crackle of a laugh that echoed and bounced of the walls.

As his Chinese friend left, his best sniper and spy came in the room. He wore all black, and had a cloth covering his face. He practically blended with the black walls and carpet.

"Joker, the Austrian is attending a party tonight celebrating for becoming the head of the police department."

"Oh, joy. Who's up for crashing a party? I know I am. You, you, you, and you, come with me. I'll kill this nuisance tonight if I have too."

He said, tossing his keys to one of the men he appointed to come with him. "Let's go." He said, keeping a steady strut as he left, the men, obeying and following after him.

His henchmen drove fast like they were in a _Fast and Furious_ movie, and was able to get to the address in no time with all his illegal driving. The party seemed extremely fancy, as they sipped champagne and listened to a wonderful jazz band.

The Austrian was surrounded by a group of people, congratulating him on his promotion.

"Well, Mister Eldstein, it's good to hear someone smart is now in charge." A woman, who was probably already tipsy on her drink, cooed.

He gave a beautiful smile to the compliment, white teeth flashing. "Thank you." The brunette, who had neatly combed back hair said.

The Joker and his crew went up the elevator. One of his henchmen, who had half his face covered by a demented clown mask, entered first, shooting a bullet to the sky. Everyone in the party let out a quick scream before they ducked. Ocne the masked criminals got everyone's attention, the Joker stepped in. Everyone gasped fore he was a notorious, psychopathic, mastermind with an infamous name. Everyone knew him because the cops could never catch him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" The Joker said, picking up a glass, and raising to the sky. However, he couldn't drink due to his mask. "We are tonight's entertainment!" He man bellowed.

He laughed. His four crew members began to spread out like they were told.

"Now, I'm looking for a man who goes by the name 'Roderich Eldstein'."

The Joker took a few steps, practically gliding over the smooth carpet.

"Anyone? Hmm? I really don't want to make this complicated . . . "

He took out his switch blade, and everything remained silent. The Joker turned to the nearest person, a male, and asked "Do you know? Hmm? No? Don't know where I can find him?"

The man shook his head in fright. The Joker began getting a bit irritated. "Of course you do." He said, pressing his black knife to the man's face.

"Where is-"

"Stop!" A girl said. Both of the men, and everyone else in the room, looked at her.

"Wellll', heelllllooo' beautiful." The Joker mused as he looked at the girl. The people around her backed up as the Joker approached her, mockingly trying to fix his hair by running a hand through it.

"You must be Roderich's girl." He circled around her, watching her panic. He stopped in front of her, "And you _are _beautiful." He murmured, their faces really close. She couldn't notice, but his signature smirk was under the mask.

The Joker cocked his head to the side, and like he did with the man, he placed the cool blade on her cheek. She began to struggle in his grasp, and he placed a firm hand on her chin. "Why do you look so nervous?"

She began to struggle again. "Look at me, no, _look at me_." She stopped, knowing if she didn't, she would get cut in the face. He looked into her dynamic green orbs. He paused as he gazed into the most beautiful eyes in the world.

He rested the blade on her lip. "Why. So. Serious?" He hissed, feeling the tension in the air. "Is it because of my mask? Ya know, a lot of people think I wear this mask to hide my identity, but, I could care less about that, I actually wear it for a bigger reason." He leaned in closer, so there foreheads were touching, "Want to know why?"

The girl, petrified out of her mind, kneed the Joker in the groin as a reaction. He let out a bit of a grunt, but was followed by a high pitched laugh.

"Ya got fight in you, I like that."

"_Joker,_" A man hissed from the crowds. The Joker ignored the brunette as she turned around to run back into the crowd, the flower in her hair falling from her hair.

"Ahh . . . Mister Roderich Eldstein. What a lovely party you throwing here. You already know my name, so there's no point in introducing myself, but I say, what a pleasure it is to meet you" He gave a mock bow and stood straight, returning his switchblade to his pocket.

The man, referred to as Roderich Eldstein, went in his pocket and produced a pistol.

The Joker raised his hands in the air, and laughed like the demented person he was. "Ahhh hahahaha ha ha ha. . "

"And what's so funny?" Roderich jabbed, clicking the safety off. "You're about to be shot!"

"What, I don't get arrested? I don't get a trial? What about my one phone call?"

"You been charged with numerous charges and you are on the World's Most Wanted List. Why shouldn't I shoot you?"

"Ha ha!"

"What's so funny!"

"I thought you, Mister Eldstein, would know, being you are the Head of City's Police Department. But, clearly, you don't know, so I'll enlighten you, _Roderich, _it is illegal to shoot a criminal, when they are not running, or threatening a person's life." He turned to a woman near him, a blonde girl, "Am I?" She shook her head no, in absolute fright.

"See. So, by doing so, you will lose your precious job, Mister Eldstein." He turned around, getting a panoramic view of the room. He placed his fingers on the lips of his masks, and mumbled to himself, "But it does appear, I am at the disadvantage. But, it doesn't matter, because now I know his face." He mumbled, and no one heard him.

"I bid you farewell Eldstein! Hopefully, it is not too long till we meet again." A firearm went off from one of his henchmen and the lights went off.

"I am looking forward to it."

A voice that belonged to the Joker rang out in every direction, giving the feel that he was everywhere, but, alas, he was no where in site.

* * *

**And there you go. Yes, my favorite villain of all time is the Joker. I just love how he is extremely irrational and unpredictable. **  
**=D**

**Anyway, if any of you didn't pick up, I decided to add to the drama, and Roderich's girl, is yes, Elizaveta herself.  
**

**I had the best time writing this chapter. I love how I get use Prussia's personality and fuse it with the Joker's. And for the record, yes, some of the lines used by Prussia are the Joker's actual lines.  
**

**I think I failed to give Prussia that demented crazy feeling. Like when you walk into a nut-house. I mean, yea, he doesn't seem all there, but I really wanted him to be Joker crazy. Whatever. Maybe, I'll be able to show that in later chapters.  
**

**So, give me a review. Let me know what you think. Please~ I am dying to know what my fellow Hetalia fans have to say about something, I think, I worked pretty hard on.  
**

**I hope you guys had as much of fun time reading this, I as I was writing it.  
**

**So, till next chapter, I am signing out.  
**


	3. Chapter III The Shattered Mask

**6 • 5 • 12**

**Tybs23 signing in.**

**One of These Nights  
**

**Chapter III  
**

**The Shattered Mask  
**

**Disclaimer: Ahem, okay, yea, I have nothing witty at such a late hour, so yea, I'm going to be blunt and honest, I don't own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

"Joker -."

"-As I liked to be addressed." The Joker nodded as he sat down on the opposite end of the table from his friend and sworn enemy.

"Don't interrupt me." The short Chinese man gritted his teeth in frustration; he was always angered in the presence of his criminal acquaintance. "Now, this. I want my money-"

"Yea, I think you mentioned that a bit earlier, if I'm not mistaken." The Joker mumbling to himself, deliberately interrupting. The Chinese man huffed, and grinded his teeth a little more, before closing his eyes, and turning his head to the side, to calm himself of all the annoying nerves the Joker was setting off now.

"I _want _it." He stated bluntly, moving his hands, while punctuating every word, slowly, and precisely, so even the dumbest of people can understand.

"I understand that. But, I want it too. However," He paused, waging his fingers. "I'm open for negotiations."

A hand slammed down on the desk as Wang Yao lost it. "No. I do not have to negotiate with you."

"Ah, on the contrary. You see, I have 'your money' " The Joker mused, placing air quotations around what he thought was rightfully his. "-Tucked nice and away. Now, before you say anything., you _are _going to listen to me."

The Chinese starred at the white haired man, then, breathed out heavily through his nostrils. He was quickly losing patience, but was willing to listen.

"You may, or may not know, but Mister Roderich Edelstein has really been bothering me lately. Really screwing me over, too. His not much of a problem, but his such a pain in the ass." The Joker lolled his head back, as he ranted on about the annoyance that was his arch enemy.

"His been here and there, not exactly stopping me, but, hmm, how do I put this?" He snapped his fingers in concentration. Wang Yao leaned his elbow on the table, two fingers pressed to his temple. "Get on with it, "

"Anyway, him, and that no name girl."

"How has she been bothering you?"

"I wanted her father dead and out of the way. He owns a multimillion dollar business across the whole city, and others."

"You're in it for the money?"

"No. I'm insulted, my friend. You should know I'm never in it for the money. It's paper that has no value to me. You see, by owning the company of the no-name girl, I can access to anything .Easy, like this." He snapped his fingers, loud and clear for anyone to hear.

"So what do you purpose?"

"I say kill them both."

In the room, the Chinese man, as well as some of his assassins, laughed at this. It was now the Joker's turn to be a little impatient. He titled his head, his annoyed expression hidden under his mask.

"You had every chance to kill them both, but you failed." The short Chinese man state, rather bluntly and monotonic. "What makes you think you can do it now?"

There was a stifling pause in the room. The laughter subsides, and there was nothing to be heard but cars in the distant. The Joker was unreadable, considering he was wearing a mask, and absolutely still. Yet, thick in the air, was an aura that smelled of annoyance, impatiences, and maybe a bit of anger.

The Joker clicked his tongue and titled his head to the side a bit. "Over the years I learned if you're good at something, don't do it for free."

"Absolutely not." Wang Yao said, with a wave of his hand, dismissing the subject. "I know exactly where you're getting at. I'm not paying you money when you owe me a check. That's an outrage!"

"You're too quick to judge. I was simply going to say, I will murder both. Now, I have _sources_ that claim, the little frau I been after robbed a bank this morning. Truly, I can give you all the money you want if I could get my hands on it. "

"So what do you want? More money, men, weapons?"

The Joker got up to leave. "Oh absolutely not, I just wanted to run my ideas with you. I have complete faith in my henchmen." He declared loudly, than mumbled to himself, "Ironic, considering I'm an Atheist."

He raised his hands, and gave a mock bow. "Enjoy your trip."

The Joker mentioned almost too happy to be real.

The Asian man sat at the head of the table, his shoulders squared, sitting like he was the [i]Godfather.[/i] "I will, Mister Joker and if I'm gone while you decide to give me my money, run it by Ivan."

"As you wish~" The Joker sang out, turning his head, and giving a friendly wave goodbye to his accomplice and another wave to his rather creepy bodyguard, Ivan.

Back at his own warehouse, a few of his men were playing pool, when their boss walked in.

"Hey, boss. How's it goin' ?"

"Just lovely."

He slammed the door to his room. Honestly, the Joker really didn't care much for money, but his room said otherwise. It was huge, with a black and silver color scheme. The carpet was soft and looked new, his desk was a rich black color, with his computer, files, blueprints, and other secret, illegal files. He sat happily in his chair, enjoying the feel of the leather.

His weapons pushed his skin, and he removed his revolver from his jacket, tossing it carelessly on the desk, along with his black knives, and his intricately designed Japanese throwing star.

He spilled it all on his desk, his star slicing through a paper. Joker didn't mind it however, rather, he put his feet on the desk in a casual manner, and contemplated a plan.

It was easy, basic. He would take down this no name girl down, and with her corporation, he could easily take down Roderich with the amount of men she had.

He give her crops. It was a doggy-dog world, and she was dealing with wolves. Was she a wolf herself? Was she man enough to be in this kind of business; The joker didn't want to see anything bad happen to her.

Whatever, he would find out eventually. He would because one of these nights, yea, one day, he was going to find this girl - this girl that never ceased to amaze him. He didn't even know her face, or even her name, and the way he read about how she robbed that bank. How was she able to control all those men, and effectively rob the bank of practically everything, and not get caught.

"Ha, my kind of type."

* * *

Elizaveta always loved the sound of flipping paper. It was music in her ears.

She flipped through a bar of fifty dollar bills, quite satisfied. She threw the money in her seat, and sat at the head of the table. "What now, boss?"

"Yea, and what are ya gonna do with all that cash money?"

"Well, I did promise you some money for assisting me. As for our next assignment, it's going to be separate this time."

"Separate?"

"Yes. As all of you know, and some of you probably forged, my father created an empire of money in this city, and neighboring. Now, some people are questioning my authority as leader and that bothers me. Because I believe I am capable of leading something as big as this. Hell, I'm best for the job. Being a female doesn't stop me. So, I want to plan this out nicely. You three," She pointed to the three sitting at her right. "Down in the piers, police have been arresting my drugs that been coming up from South America. Drug dealers have been stealing them too. I want you to end that." They nodded their head.

She went around the table assigning people their assignments. They all nodded their head.

"But wait, I don't want to be doing your dirty work. What are ya gonna be doing?" One of her men asked. She hated how these men disrespected her. She was the dictator here, and she was not to be talked to like she was his buddy.

"If you must know. Than, fine. So be it. I knew joining this, I would gain enemies, and in this town, as you may know, houses my greatest threat. I will not let someone as simple as the Joker to stop it. So, bottom line, I will go after the Joker while all you complete your assignments. If anything goes wrong. I expect you to speak up so it can be resolved. If not, I want you all back in this room at three in the morning."

She reached into her safe, and hugged a pile of cash. She threw it in the center of the table, washing the scavengers that were her men, pick greedily at it.

They were her dogs, and it looked like it as she stood with her arms behind her back, as they all practically kissed her feet.

* * *

"Uhh, Joker, we got a problem?"

"We have created a fear in the city for years, shut out any competitors, killed countless people, robbed countless banks, created a law that demands the curfew of everyone be eight-thirty, and we destroyed every last bit of hope this city has of being great and prosperous, and you finally realize that we're a problem now!"  
He turned his back to him in his chair. "Hmm, safe to say my men aren't too bright."

"No sir, not we _are_ a problem, we _have _a problem?"_  
_

"Is it the police?"

"No, sir-"

"Than it's not a problem."

"It's a girl, mister."

"How the fuck is a little girl a god-damn problem?" He asked, a bit frustrated now. Not only were his men stupid, but if they honestly considered a little girl, they were weak as well.

"She's not little. Maybe a little younger than us. She put up a fight, but she won't talk, she's got a iron will. She came in here, demanding she be taken to you."

"Ha, a stray fan girl." He pointed to the door, as he got up, "Take me to her."

"Yes, sir."

He held the door open for his superior, and guided him down the hall, a room that they purposely designed for a prisoner.

They opened the door, and in walked the Joker. The girl didn't even bother looking up. The Joker raised a questioning brow at the man, and he shrugged. "Lock the door," the Joker ordered, and he got a nod in return, as well as the room echoing with the noise of a lock locking.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

She looked up at him, and he went slightly wide-eyed when her hair was whipped away from her face, revealing a mask too.

"A mask? I guess that's something we have in common." The Joker mused.

He touched the cheek of it, and she violently thrashed, hating his touch. But because of her wild jerking, her mask flew off her face, and landed on the floor, shattering into pieces.

* * *

**A Cliffhanger, I guess.**

**Anyway, what's up fellow Hetalia fans. Here I am with another chapter of my story. Personally, I like how it's coming out good so far. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Oh, and another thing. Sorry for taking so long to update. I feel guilty, honestly, I do. I just got caught up in too much. So anyway, let me know what you think, and the more reviews I get the quicker I can get four up. Sound good, kay?  
**

**A lot of you guys favorited this, and I thank you for that, but leave a review. I don't think it's that much of a hassle, and a one review makes my day so much better.  
**

**That's it for now.  
**

**Tybs23, signing out. =3  
**


End file.
